Let the Games Begin
by xMiss-Repressedx
Summary: Three new vampires are staying with the Cullens for awhile, the two females only have eyes for Edward. The male is set on courting Bella who is still upset about the females and Edward. So many plans, so little patience. What will happen this spring?
1. Meeting the New Ones

Let the Games Begin

Three new vampires are staying with the Cullens for awhile, the two

females only have eyes for Edward. The male is set on courting Bella

who is still upset about the females and Edward. This isn't going to

be a fun spring, but wait they never told them about their powers did

they?

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and the Upcoming: Breaking

Dawn belong to Stephanie Meyer

After Eclipse

Author's Note: I may need a Beta Reader, If you are interested please

PM me with your Name, Age, and Previous experience.

Meeting the New Ones

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Bella's Point of View)

I sat cross-legged on Edward's bed, the much not-needed, comfortable, relaxing prop he had bought. Much like everything else, he vaguely used it, unless I slept over. Which I had been doing quite a lot recently.

All the Cullens, except for Alice, had gone hunting. I looked out the window and sighed, they left this morning and would be coming home tomorrow night. My thoughts wandered to more un-important things, like what I would do for the rest of the night.

Alice danced through the doorway and sat beside me "Soooooo Since we have nothing else to do want to go shopping?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Don't you know the outcome of this conversation?" I asked as I smiled at her.

"Bella! Please? Don't you love me?" She whined up at me, her golden eyes dulled with fake sadness.

"Alice..." I warned.

"Isabella Swan! You will go shopping with me and we will have fun! It's better than moping around waiting for Edward to come back!" she said as she towed me along behind her.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I grabbed my brown coat before leaving the house. "Alice? Where are we going?" . "Olympia!" she replied as we got into her yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. It had been a gift from Edward when she kept me prisoner. "You know I don't have any money" I said throwing every excuse not to go at her. She looked at me and smiled "Bella Bella" she sighed "You know I LOVE buying you clothes" Alice said in a motherly tone.

A few speeding violations later we slid into a parking spot at the outlet mall. Alice swung her blue leather purse onto her shoulder and waited for me. I walked up beside her and she took me by the elbow as we walked into the first clothing shop Alice saw.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Edward, Don't leave again... Please no, Edward Come back!" I sat up covered in sweat.

The clock read '3:49'

I clutched the soft white cotton comforter to my chest, tears streaming down my face. "Bella? Oh Bella!" Alice said peeking through the doorway then hugging me gently. "It feels like he's going to leave me..." I hiccupped. Alice stroked my hair softly and whispered "No he's not, EVER! If it makes you feel better I know this is one hundred percent true because one he is my brother and two he is YOUR FIANCE" she reassured me.

I nodded and laid back against the soft mattress, the last noise I heard was a click then my lullaby playing before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"NOOOOOO!!"

I opened my eyes and blinked slowly.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I mumbled as I sat down at the Cullen's large dinner table.

"The waffle! It's golden brown!" she whined as she flipped it off onto a plate. I got up and looked over her shoulder "Alice it's perfect" I said taking a strawberry from the container. "You Sure? It said wait until it is 'Light Brown' " she commented looking it over. "Yes, I'm positive" I smiled at her.

She turned and I took in her features. It never seized to amaze me every time I saw her. "Bella?" Her voice fit her body so well she was perfect, Well... not as perfect as Rosalie, but I guess that's what being a vampire does to you. Her pixie like form danced over to the opposite counter where the strawberries and whipped cream waited. "Mmmmmm" I said taking a swipe out the whipped cream "Bella! Wait until it's done!" Alice giggled. I turned and started to walk to my seat until I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was a haystack... Again... Damn... . 'I'll take care of it later... I'll just hop into the shower after breakfast' I thought as Alice sat the plate in front of me. "Yummy!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stepped out of Edward's room with my chocolate hair straightened and flat. I wore a silk dark blue halter top and black jeans, Alice had dressed me like this, I admit that I'll never have a good taste in clothes... ever. "Hey Bella! I forgot to tell you that there's a masquerade ball in Oregon and your coming with us!" Alice squealed with excitement.

A Masquerade Ball, huh? Like Old-fashioned ball room gowns and masks? Well THAT should be interesting... But how to tell Alice that I won't go? ... Hmmm...

I hopped down the stairs and saw Alice sitting on the couch straight and rigid. Her eyes glazed over. I could tell she was having a vision.

I sat down across from her and waited politely for her vision to end. Then I would tell her that I'm not gonna go.

"They'll be here in Twenty minutes! This isn't good..." Alice said as she whipped out her phone.

I sat there shocked, I was pretty sure they would explain later... I hope. "Yes That's correct Carlisle... They... Oh no... Their here!" she hissed "Something happened... They just -" She cut off when the door bell rang. I glanced at the door then back at Alice. She stood with her eyes wide. "Okay... As soon as possible" she whispered then shut the phone.

Alice appeared at the door she opened it slowly, I turned my body so that it faced the doorway. "Hello" She said in a friendly tone. "Hello, I'm Stephen and this is Rina and Akira, We're here to see Carlisle?" a tall blonde man said. I craned my neck to get a better view of them to see that all three of them were beautiful. The two females weren't beautiful... They were perfection. Even Rosalie would be angered. The male... was beyond words... and his smile... was alluring... I wondered how they felt, were they rough? or soft? How would they feel against my own lips?

Wait... What was I thinking? I most certainly did NOT want to know how they felt! Dammit... I'm Edward Deprived...

I stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs. I heard a gasp and cursed inwardly "It's a human!" the blonde female exclaimed "Tanya said they were vegetarians!" the brunette hissed back. "Rina, Akira, Please hush up" Stephen said, I noticed that he had a light english accent, I also noticed that his blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail... that reached to his mid-back. "Well Carlisle isn't here at the moment... would you like to come back later?" Alice asked politely. The Brunette smiled "Oh we have nowhere to go... Perhaps we could come inside?" .

Alice grimaced but quickly smiled again "Right now isn't the best time" she continued.

But brunette wasn't going to back down anytime soon "It would be only for a minute" she pushed. Alice was about to say something but Stephen interrupted "We musn't be rude Rina, Although she is right, we don't have anywhere to go" Alice looked at me.

"Do not worry, Your little pet will not come to harm" He said with a strange smile.

I saw their eyes and gasped, their eyes were red! But something was different. I looked closer and saw that a large portion of the outer rim was gold! It looked like they had just started the animal blood diet. And I still wasn't sure how much control they had.

I gulped, Oh Edward! When are you coming home!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

First Fan-fic what'd ya think? Review!! Please!!!


	2. Wrapped Around Their Fingers

Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse

Let the Games Begin

Chapter Two – Wrapped Around Their Finger

Bella's Point of View

A shiver ran down my back, as I sat across from the three new vampires.

"So what do they do with you?" The brunette asked "Are you here to clean? Make them look normal? Or are you here to pleasure the men?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"Rina! That's Rude!" The blonde said "But I am also curious as to what they do with you… Doesn't look like they treat your horribly" she said gesturing to my clothes. "You've got that right, Akira, Do you live here?" Rina asked.

I inhaled and calmed my nerves before answering "No I do not live here…. And no to all three of the other questions, especially the last" I could feel my cheeks burn slightly.

Stephen was looking at me, a very seductive smile on his face "What's your name?" he asked politely,

"Isabella Marie Swan" I said as I felt myself lean forward, did I just introduce myself with my full name?

"Isabella" he breathed my name, I heard Rina and Akira snicker and giggle. I felt a fire burn with the need to touch him.

"Bella… My name is Bella" I said standing up and shaking off the stupor of the feeling I just felt.

Just then Alice strode in with a fake smile upon her face "They'll be here shortly" she notified all of us.

I nodded and turned, I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. It was really hot! The atmosphere… was so intense sitting there with Stephen…. Ugh. I downed half the bottle. I was glad Esme bought snacks and water for when I came over.

I sighed and set the bottle down leaning against the counter. As I was about to turn I saw Stephen leaning against the wall blocking off the doorway to the living room. 

"Er Hi.." I said with a half-smile.

Suddenly I was backed up against the counter with Stephen's arms above my shoulders. His hands flattened against the cupboards behind me. I drew in a ragged breath "I said I wouldn't hurt you, Bella" He smiled.

I could feel his breath on my throat as he leaned in towards me. "W-what are you doing?" I asked quietly, making a move to escape. His hand held my shoulder in a vice-like grip. Stephen's lips were only a centimeter away from my throat. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my jawline.

"Get off of me!" I said harshly, I shoved against his chest but he didn't move. "Alice" I breathed as Stephen placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I believe she is pre-occupied with Akira and Rina" he whispered in my ear. "Get off!" I yelled twisting my head away from his alluring lips.

I shut my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my face. I heard a whoosh of air then a loud crash. I snapped open my eyes to see Stephen lying outside. I raised my hand to my neck and covered the spots Stephen had kissed me. "Ed-" I tried again "E-Edward?" I whimpered.

I saw Edward's form over Stephen, he had the blonde vampire pinned against the ground as his lips drew back in a hiss. Furious snarls ripped out of his chest as they rolled around on the ground.

I could hear Stephen's snarls as well, I turned to look for Alice. I found her and Rosalie backing Rina and Akira into a corner. Carlisle was with Esme while Emmett and Jasper helped their wives.

Carlisle walked over to Edward and Stephen. "That's enough you two" he said in a fatherly stern voice. Stephen shoved away from Edward, his ponytail was torn loose and his hair hung around his shoulder. Framing his face perfectly. I gasped and fell to the ground. Esme was at my side "Are you alright, Bella?" she asked. I could see the Concern that shone in her golden eyes. I nodded meekly.

"Edward… Please" Carlisle asked Edward, finishing the question in his mind. Edward nodded and I was soon flying up the stairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I could kill him for what he did to you" Edward hissed harshly as he paced around the room. I watched him, my eyes following his every movement. I opened my mouth to speak but Edward held up a finger. I closed my mouth obediently and waited, crossing my legs to sit cross-legged. "Bella…. I was so close to… to ripping him to shreds…. " he whispered not looking at me.

"Edward…. " I breathed.

He turned towards the window refusing to meet my eyes.

"Edward" I said more sternly.

Edward turned towards me and was soon laying beside me, his eyes held anger and fury. The violent battle between his wants and his will was clear. I winced and turned away from him, I hated to see Edward like this. "Bella, My Love, My Existence" he said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

A tear slid down my face "I- I couldn't do anything! I was powerless! I wasn't strong enough!" I cried into his chest. I curled up into a ball and cried.

Edward shushed me and kissed my tears away.

"Bella… It was my fault… I shouldn't have left you here alone, If I would've been here then none of this would've happened" he said.

"No…. You didn't know… It wasn't your fault… " I sniffled.

I felt a cold finger slide under my chin "I love you, Bella" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I managed to get out. He knew where the spots Stephen kissed me were. He growled and licked the first area gently then kissed it. I shivered involuntarily. He did the same to the second spot.

My own lips kissed his chest, his collarbone, anywhere they could reach. Until finally our mouths were over each others. They twisted and melded together, until my lungs were screaming for oxygen.

Edward sensed this and left my mouth to trail kisses down my throat. After a few large inhales I whispered "I missed you". Then our lips were like fire. He rolled so that I laid on top of him. The bed never protested our movement, a quality top-notch bed. I didn't expect anything less than perfect with Edward.

His lip slid across my bottom lip, this was… slightly different. I let him in, his tongue was everywhere at once. My tongue explored his icy mouth. My hands twined in his hair as his hands did the same to my hair. I slid my hands up his shirt, running my fingers over his abs then stopping on his chest.

I felt his own hands tease the hem of my shirt, I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. My legs straddled his waist. I heard him moan softly. I smiled against his lips, he had let me go way farther than any other time.

I heard a soft creak but dismissed the sound. Then I heard two voices "Oooo Let us in on the fun". "What the hell?" I said as I sat up. Edward was growling as Rina's and Akira's hands slid under his shirt. I stood up looking down on them. Edward seemed to be in a state of shock… I hoped he was anyway because he wasn't defending himself or shoving the girls off like I thought he would.

I glared at him and jumped off the bed. The sound must've snapped him out of his daze because I heard whimpers and the sound of bodies hitting the floor. "Bella!" I heard him shout as I walked away. Surprisingly I didn't break! But now wasn't the time to be happy. I was pissed as hell. Why didn't he move?!

A scowl formed on my face as I walked out the front door.

"Bella!" I heard two voices call me. I turned to see Alice and Rosalie right behind me.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"It's wasn't Edward's fault… All three of them have the power of Seduction!" Alice said. "Sorry I couldn't help you… But the two females had me down in my room! I didn't know what hit me! It was like I couldn't move… I felt fire in my body… It sounds like we need to keep a close rein on out husbands…" Alice added with a frown.

Rosalie nodded, "Emmett is getting… er Anxious… it doesn't feel like Jasper is doing anything to help that either…".

I groaned and turned around. All three of us walk back inside the Cullen house to face the heat. Literally.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Here's chapter two….. I re-read it after I posted it and questioned myself….. What should I change? Your opinions and criticism is greatly appreciated!


	3. Since You Were Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse

Chapter three - Since you were gone

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Bella's Point of View)

Two Days... Two days since Edward proposed to me and I became his  
Fiancée. Damn it all! Since I can remember I am going to replay all  
the events that happened between Friday and now.

Edward Proposes  
Edward discards all thoughts of my 'Virtue' and decides to give me what  
I want from him... Other than him .. er .. changing me  
He then gets shot down when I decide to get married first.  
In between that and the hunting trip I have to fight off a 110 year  
old vampire with raging teen hormones!  
Then I watch as he goes away on a Day and a half long hunting trip.  
Only to find a seductive blonde vampire at my neck, Trailing death  
kisses up to my jaw line.

I think that's it... Oh wait! I forgot! I go over to the Cullens house  
(After the Stephen Incident) the next day, to find not one but TWO  
perfect, curvy, sexy, and seductive vampires hanging all over MY  
FIANCE in sensual positions... AGAIN! and on his bed!

"EDWARD!!!" Alice yelled after I stormed out of the house... Again.  
"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! GET DOWN HERE!!" Esme called as Alice  
rushed me back into the house. It was slightly embarrassing since my  
tears were threatening to pour over the brim of my eyes.

"Yes?" Rina and Akira replied sweetly.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!" All three of us yelled.

"Yes?" He replied groggily as he sauntered out of his room.

"Your FIANC'EE is down here in TEARS!!!" Esme shouted at him.

All the noise seemed to have startled the others because Rosalie and  
Emmett poked out of their room and Jaspar was with Carlisle who was  
suddenly at our side. Stephen, However, was no where to be found. Go  
Figure.

"Bella? Bella! I'm so sorry!" He said suddenly his arms were wrapped  
around me. His lips at my neck. I ducked out of his arms and turned to  
look at him with a disgusted look on my face.

"YOU SMELL LIKE THEM!!!!! THEIR PERFUME IS ALL OVER YOU! I'M GOING  
HOME! AND DON'T BOTHER COMING OVER UNTIL YOU AND THOSE... THOSE SLUTS  
ARE DONE EATING EACH OTHER'S FACES!!" I screamed. The tears breached  
my safety wall and were now streaming down my cheeks.

I turned on my heel and walked out of Cullen house leaving behind a  
shocked Family and two smirking bitches.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At Home... I was curled up on my side with a box of tissues, Crying my  
heart out. I heard a soft 'clack' and turned to my window. Another  
'clack' was heard and I shuffled over to the window, I opened it and  
glared down at Edward. "Go away" I grumbled and began to shut the  
window.

But I was a tad late because Edward was suddenly behind me. "Bella,  
Love, I am so terribly sorry... It... I couldn't control myself...  
How can I make it up to you?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him through blurry eyes "Why? Why did you let them do  
that?" I said falling back on my bed and glancing at him.

Edward lay beside me and draped his arm over my open stomach,  
"They... are ... VERY... well trained in the art of... seduction" he  
muttered into my skin.

"Oh Edward... didn't we go over this already?" I breathed as his  
kisses got dangerously close to my chest. His hands were up my shirt  
and teasing the bottom of my bra. I felt the heat travel up to my  
face. His cold finger slid along the curve of my breast, I had enough  
time to gasp before his mouth seized mine. I protested for a moment,  
until that protest dissolved into lust. His tongue slid along my lower  
lip, he nibbled until I let him in. His tongue danced around mine then  
slid on the roof of my mouth. I moaned in pleasure, his body seemed to  
respond like I knew he would. I smiled as I pushed myself up against  
his stone cold body.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed. He pulled away, his eyes in  
a swirling daze of shining gold. I twisted and pushed until I laid  
on top of him, I buried my face in his neck, panting. "Edward! Edward!"  
I gasped in his ear. I straddled his waist and ran my hands over his  
chest to his neck. His hands slid down to my waist and he pulled me  
closer. A smile crossed my lips as I trailed kisses up his neck to his  
ear. "Bella..." he whispered his lips neared mine. My hand came  
between his my lips and his dangerously seductive ones.

"Not until after the wedding" I breathed into his ear, I sat up and  
untangled myself from him.

"Bella.." he groaned "I've said it before and I'll say it again...  
You are the most dangerous creature I've ever laid eyes on!" he  
warned.

I smiled and turned back to him "Answer me these questions three...  
What is your name?".

Edward smiled his crooked smile "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"What is your quest?"

"To claim you mine in two weeks and be with you for eternity" He  
replied getting up from the bed with dramatized slowness.

I met him halfway and gazed up into those golden pools "Was that more  
exciting than what Rina and Akira did?" I asked nervously.

Edward snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me against him "Way,  
Way beyond what they offered, they might be curvy, slim, pretty" I  
scoffed at that "and sexy but you my little, Bella hold my heart, My  
love, and my existence in your fragile, soft, warm hands... and that  
is something they will never have".

I licked my lips and glanced to the window, Edward, being impatient,  
kissed me softly before we zoomed out of the house and into his volvo.  
Charlie was asleep so we didn't have to worry about him.

I mentally made a note to myself as we pulled into the Cullens driveway:

Stay with Edward every waking moment... and ask Rosalie and Alice to  
watch him for me. If they aren't too busy with their own husbands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Review…. Please…. Just once? Once? I needeth thy criticism, Anything need a change?


	4. Let the Chips Fall Where They May

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse all belong to Stephanie Meyers. She also owns Forks, Bella's and Edward's house layouts and the most of the characters.

Claimer: Rina, Akira, and Stephen belong to me

Let the Games Begin

Chapter Four – Let the Chips Fall where they may

Author's Note: Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Yay! Now onto the chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Bella's Point of View)

Edward held my hand as we walked through the double doors of the Cullen house… Mansion. I squeezed a bit tighter as we entered the dining room. The large mahogany table seated Stephen, Rina, Akira and all the Cullen's. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, a slight frown playing his lips.

"Have a seat you two" he started; we sat the farthest away we could get from Stephen, Rina and Akira. "The other day Stephen and his… coven joined us. After the following incidents, Stephen explained to me why they came here". Alice grimaced ever so slightly when he stopped talking.

"They went to Tanya's family in Denali first, Stephen had heard rumors of both of our families being.. Vegetarians, and tried our life on their own. I am quite aware that all of you have noticed that their eyes are a strange mixture of red and gold" Carlisle stated with a small gesture towards the three vampires at the other end of the table. They all lifted their chin up and Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"When they couldn't completely live off of animals they visited Tanya first. They-" he was cut off.

"I think I'll tell the story now" Stephen interjected. "We left because we couldn't focus on anything else while we were there, the way our seduction power works, we sense what it is that you pleasure the most and give until our… prey" he said apparently finding the right word "give in. It's like a hunt that ends in the most pleasurable fashion".

Stephen turned to Edward "Sometimes we get so caught up in the fantasy of having what we want, we forget about everything else, it's like an instinct, like a hunt".

I licked my dry lips and glanced at Edward, I suddenly FELT growls emanating from Edward. They reverberated in my chest like a prolonged beat in a song. "Edward, Calm Down, Stephen that was uncalled for" Carlisle said with narrowed eyes.

Everyone heard Akira and Rina giggle; I saw many heads snap around to glare furiously at the two girls.

Edward closed his eyes and kept very still, his hand clenching and un-clenching under the table.

I turned to look at Jasper who seemed to be having a hard time; I felt a twinge of guilt. My emotions were swinging from pissed, to sad, to depressed, then back to pissed. I took a deep breath and forced myself to be calm.

Jasper looked at me and I thought I saw the corner of his mouth flicker up.

"We left to come here, and so far it's been, interesting.. if that's the right word for it" Stephen said breaking the awkward silence. "Carlisle" he addressed the stressed looking vampire at the head of the table "I believe we had an agreement?" he asked.

Carlisle nodded his head once "Stephen, Rina, and Akira will be staying with us for a prolonged amount of time, roughly six months, But Stephen please keep your power under a tight rein. For the next time something happens, who knows the outcome? Alice is an exception though" Carlisle chuckled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Edward brought me back home, it was about 9 and Charlie was still asleep. I closed the door behind me and ventured into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed.

When I opened my bedroom door I saw Edward 'sleeping' on my bed. I smiled and tiptoed to the edge of the mattress "Aw… That's VERY convincing" I said sweeping my head across his forehead.

He chuckled and sat up, his hand had caught mine and he pulled me down beside him.

"I know what Stephen said bothered you" I whispered as I snuggled up against Edward. I heard his sharp intake of breath and laughed "Hey that's my oxygen you're using! You don't even need it!" I joked. Edward's arms tightened around me, I felt his lips touch my cheek. "Good night, Love" he whispered before he started to hum my lullaby

I yawned and whispered "You still smell like them, but I love you" I laughed quietly before giving in to the blanket of darkness that had started to creep over me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I opened my eyes, blinking slowly at the dim lighted ceiling. Turning my head to see what time it was, the clock read '6:30'. I grumbled and turned over on my side with my eyes closed. "Edward…" I moaned.

Silence.

……

"Edward?" I asked again sitting up and looking around.

A concerned look crossed my features; I scrambled out of bed and looked out the open window. It was closed last night. Damn it! He left me! I wonder what for? Maybe it was for them! No, He wouldn't do that, would he?

Oh Goodness, Bella! Stop thinking about things that will never happen!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You left me this morning because Akira and Rina needed help picking out new cars!?" I screamed at Edward. Who sat obediently in the middle of our meadow, listening to my complaints and my ranting.

"You know the first thing I thought when I noticed you were gone was 'I know Edward isn't with those two girls, He wouldn't do that to me'! Apparently I was WRONG!" I sniffled once pacing back and forth.

"Ever since those three arrived, I've felt like there was there huge distance in between us! Not even ONE night together!" I sat/fell on the ground. I glared at him with full force.

He winced.

"Give me one good excuse as to why they couldn't do it on their own"

Edward took a deep breath, which made me smile, "Carlisle gave me the checks so that they could buy the cars"

I sighed and let my head fall into my hands "Okay…. Sorry I blew up at you" I grumbled.

I felt myself being pulled into Edward's lap and turned my head so that I could kiss his neck. He cradled me against his chest; his finger lifted my chin so that he could kiss my lips. I groaned and pulled him closer "You're too far away" I whined.

He chuckled and lay back so that I laid on top of him. "This is better" I said as I sat up to look down on him. "Leave a note or something next time, 'Kay?" I asked leaning down to peck him on the lips. "You know that the wedding is only a four weeks away?" Edward whispered. I nodded meekly understanding what he meant.

I sighed "We haven't even thought of where to go for the honeymoon…".

Edward just looked at me, "What? I asked.

"You want to go on a honeymoon?"

"Well Yeah, Isn't that what Newly-weds do after they get married?" I blushed as I thought about what would happen.

"A secluded Island? A trip to England? Hawaii?" Edward started to list things off.

I coughed "Um Edward? Hawaii? Don't get my hopes up, Be serious" I said sarcastically.

"Hawaii it is then"

I gaped at him "What do you mean? 'Hawaii it is then'?!" I cried.

"You can do human things outside in the sun, like sunbathing on the beach, going swimming, and things like that. Until twilight, then your all mine" He smiled at that last part.

I blushed furiously, Edward placed his hands on my hips "All of you" he whispered.

I leaned forward on his chest, my hands tracing the cold planes of his stomach; the heat on my face was embarrassing.

I gave my lips to him multiple times over, the little voice in the back of my head nagged at me 'Keep this under control' it said.

I dismissed it and let myself turn so that Edward held himself above me, his golden eyes gazing deep into my own….

"I think we should head back to my house, Alice wanted to discuss something with you about the wedding" Edward said pulling me up against him as he stood.

"It's getting harder to control myself from not taking you right here… and now… But I can wait till after the wedding" he commented. A small frown tugging at his lips.

The way he said that made me blush, again. It was getting very annoying at how easy it is for Edward to make me blush.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alrighty, Edward, YOU get to go with Jasper and Emmett to plan your bachelor party, Okay?" Alice said dragging me by the arm to her room. Edward followed not wanting to leave.

"Yeah!" A triumphant Emmett yelled from the next room.

Edward groaned then kissed me lightly on the lips.

I giggled then gave into Alice, she shut the door in Edward's face then started to explain the seating.

"So, Angela and Tom are sitting with Rosalie, Emmett, Mike and Jessica. You and Edward are sitting near the Koi pond. The three tables surrounding are going to be seating, Carlisle and Esme, Renee and Phil, then Charlie is going to be seated with… Hmmmm" Ailce looked down at her clipboard.

"You know Charlie can sit by himself" I commented.

Alice sat straight and rigid as she had when the vision about Stephen and his coven came to her. I closed my eyes waiting for her to be done.

"Oh… Okay… Well let's put this away then! It's not as much fun as the wedding… but at least your interested in something else!" All the wedding things were gone by the time I opened my eyes.

"What in the world are you talking about, Alice?" I asked opening my eyes warily.

"We are going to get you a dress for the Masquerade Ball!" She declared happily.

I groaned "Alice! I really can't do this right now…. I have other things I need to do, Like for instance…. Er…. Hm"

"Yes?"

"Oh fine… "

"Okay I'll be right back!" Alice skipped out of the room and disappeared.

…..

….

…..

….

…..

Where'd she go?

….

…..

….

…

….

"We need to go to your house!" Alice propelled me down the stairs and into her Porsche.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day….. Ugh….

"….."

"Bella you can't be mad at me forever! I just wanted you to have the perfect dress!"

" SO YOUR TAKING ME TO ENGLAND!?!?!?!?!" I screamed at her.

She nodded meekly.

"Alice Cullen! How could you?" I groaned looking out the window at the airport.

"Sorry… But let's go we're going to miss our flight" Alice said getting out of the car.

"You stayed away from Edward so that he wouldn't know… you fox…." I grumbled.

We both headed towards the airport with our bags rolling behind us… I really wished Edward was here…. I wonder how mad he will be when he finds out?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The fourth chapter is up, obviously, thanks for the reviews again! How long should this go? Should I add the wedding, honeymoon, and the changing? If I do then this will make the story at least maybe Fifty chapters long.. Give me your thoughts on the story please! Criticism is happily accepted!

Question: Did you like how the chapter was longer?

Kaia

xMiss-Repressedx


	5. The Animal You Have Become

Hmmm… Didn't think It'd be that good but obviously you guys like it! Ah! Your reviews always make my day. So keep reviewing!

So long chapters are good.

Noted

Now I need your ideas on where they should go for the honeymoon. You never know, Alice might've already had something planned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Bella's Point of View)

"I knew this would happen if I told you" Alice grumbled into the silver cell phone.

"What would happen? That THIS would happen? Well Your right! You should've told me! I could've come with you! Actually I think I'll make my way there now!" the phone vibrated with the words. Wow…

Alice snapped the phone shut as we neared the car rentals place. I grimaced with the noise, "Was that Edward?" I mumbled.

"Yes! But don't worry he won't catch us! Jasper came too!" Alice giggled as we walked through the glass doors.

"Welcome! How may I help you?"

"I need a fast car"

"Ah, How about this ford mustang? It goes pretty darn fast" The clerk replied

Darn?

"You wouldn't happen to have a Porsche Would ya?" Alice smiled sweetly.

I wanted to throw up….

"Er yes we do, but I don't think a young… woman such as yourself can afford that car" The clerk said with a nervous chuckle.

It wasn't everyday a beautiful vampire walked in and asked for a Porsche…

"Try me" Alice said whipping out her credit card.

"How old are you? Do you have a parent or guardian here with you?" An older woman interjected. She had a serious English accent.

"We're both Eighteen" I handed him my I.D as did Alice.

"Ah… Right this way then" I caught a look at the woman's badge. Helga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yes! Although…. It's not yellow….. But it's fast!" Alice squealed in excitement as we slid into our red 911 Porsche. I didn't even know they rented these kind of cars out…. Wow…..

"So where are we going?" I asked hesitantly.

"London!" she yelled as she sped up on the open road ahead of us.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alice?"

"Damian!"

"Oh Alice! I went ecstatic when you told me you were coming to get a dress!"

"Yes Damian, We" Alice gestured towards both of us "both need a dress"

"Not a problem!" the black haired man said as he led us back towards the dressing rooms.

"How do you know him?" I whispered under my breath.

"His shop has the best dresses for all occasions, I shop here quite frequently" she said as-a-matter-of- factly.

"Oh" was all I could say.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Try this dress on!" Alice threw a poofy summer colored dress at me, then she zoomed off.

"Okay Alice I need help zipping up the back" I yelled through the curtain.

"Here let me help you with that" I heard a smooth voice said.

"Oh thanks!" I laughed as I felt cold hands on my back. Then I heard the metallic zip of the zipper.

Then I felt cool breath on my neck, hands sliding around my waist. "You look beautiful". These were vampire's hands on my waist, I giggled "Edward I said turning his arms.

My eyes met a pair of golden red ones. "Stephen!" I nearly screamed.

Alice ripped back the curtain and snarled "Stephen, get away from her!" Alice growled low in warming. Stephen hugged me closer "And If I don't?" he whispered close to my ear.

Alice crouched low "Let her go…. Now" she demanded , taking a step forward.

Stephen licked my jaw bone. I shivered involuntarily. His lips moved towards mine, I tried to turn my head away. But my chin was caught in his fingers. "Get off of me" I growled.

He chuckled.

Let me go, Please!, I begged inwardly, mentally.

"Please" I breathed.

"No…. I want you... Give yourself to me" he whispered. My knees wobbled and I felt weak.

"Alice… Help me" I begged. She launched herself between me and Stephen. I was spun out of the way just in time. Stephen nipped my earlobe.

At that moment I grabbed his hand wrenched my face away from his.

It hurt….. like a bitch.

He looked like he was caught off guard.

"Bella, Run!!" Alice said pinning Stephen up against the wall.

I turned and high-tailed out of the store. I could hear snarls behind me. I heard a 'Slap' and turned to see a check sitting on the counter .

I slid into the passenger seat and waited for Alice.

She slammed the door behind her then we were off, I took one last look behind us to see Stephen smiling evilly. What the hell was his problem?

Alice's phone was at her ear before it rang "Stephen's here… Yes…. Okay…. No… Yeah I still got our dresses…. Alright see you soon"

I watched London speed past me, we stopped at a stoplight and rain started to drizzle. I sighed and closed my eyes. The places where Stephen touched me burned.

I hate men….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I must have dozed off because I woke up in a hotel room. Still fully dressed. I sat up and looked at the clock. '5:30'. Damn…. I was still tired.

"Alice?" I asked walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Edward is across the hall" I nodded and walked over to the door, opening it then closing it behind me.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…. Bad Girl"

Darkness.

……

……

…..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Uhhhhh…." I groaned, I turned over and opened my eyes. Three digital numbers stared back at me. '5:45'. Well that was a weird dream… Whoa… .

I opened my eyes and blinked slowly, the room was like any hotel room. Off-white walls, a few pictures, a T.V. The room was dark so I couldn't make out any small details.

I sat up, the comforter rolled down to my belly.

I was wearing a dark blue bra… a LACY dark blue bra. What the hell? I was wearing dark blue lacy underwear…. I didn't own these. "Alice!" I yelled starting to get off the bed.

"Oh no you don't" An arm slid around my waist and pulled me against a stone cold body.

Two blue eyes stared back at me when I looked up.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled, His fingers sliding down my back to tease the hem of my panties.

"St-" His mouth covered mine. His other hand started to un-clasp the hook that held my bra in place.

I kicked and shoved until the man pulled back. His eyes filled with entertainment and lust.

"Don't you dare" I growled in his face. The hand on my back slid down my thigh, circling…. Waiting.

"Say hello to your Fiancé, Your on camera" He gestured to the video camera sitting on the tripod.

I gasped. Oh shit… not again. I whimpered.

"This will be easy… " The black haired man said.

His teeth found one of the bra straps and pulled, Snap! It broke.

"Please! Stop it! Leave me alone!" I cried struggling in the iron cage the man held around me.

"So warm… and untouched" He breathed.

Tears streamed down my face. Help!!! Somebody Please!!

I screamed and kicked, doing no good. His lips traveled to the next bra strap. Snap!

Nononononononono! This isn't happening… It's just a bad dre-.

Teeth dug into my skin, above my right breast. I cried out closing my eyes, his finger slid in between the panties and my skin. He yanked on that and it snapped against my skin. Broken.

"Help me please!!" I screamed. I felt the weight lifted off my chest, I opened my eyes to see the man walking away. He smirked at me before he left the room. I heard a door close.

I laid there for a minute, gasping. My brown hair tussled and knotted. I wrapped the comforter around me, tears still streaming down my face. My breath came in ragged uneven gasps.

I took the tripod and smashed it into the wall. The video camera crashing to the ground.

My hands fumbled for the tape, I found it then smashed it into pieces with the lamp on the bedside table.

My eyes were wide with shock as I dragged myself into the corner of the room, the comforted dragging behind me.

I sat facing the bed. One hand held up the thick blanket around me, the other was in my hair.

Uh-oh… The tears were coming again.

"Bella!" I heard a high-pitched voice filled with worry.

"Bella" A deeper velvety voice rang in my ear.

"A-Alice" I choked out. She was by my side in the blink of an eye.

"I'm here, so is Edward and Jasper" she said hugging me.

I felt a cold hand cup my face, I tensed and yanked my head out of it's reach. "Don't touch me!" I screamed.

Then I fell into the dark abyss

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

Such a strange noise…. It's a girl's voice.

I opened my eyes to see Alice in sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Alice…. What happened?" I asked.

"Last night.."

It all came back to me… The man… The pain.

I yanked my shirt down to see a bite mark on my chest. Tears welled up in my eyes, remembering.

"W-Where's …..Edward?" I asked, The name seeming cold and unfamiliar to me.

"He's in the hall, I'll get him for you" I nodded and closed my eyes.

I heard the click of the door. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing against the farthest wall.

"..."

The silence was killing me.

"Edward" I breathed out.

He took hesitant steps towards me.

I waited until he was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Edward" I sobbed. He was suddenly at my side, his hands were hesitant to touch me. Until I started to fall forward.

His arms caught me. "I'm so very sorry, Love" he said sitting beside me.

I tensed briefly before relaxing, My room seemed to spin around me. My head felt dizzy.

The darkness threatened me, I cried my heart out on Edward's shirt. 

The black blanket of sleep enveloped me and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I absolutely disliked this chapter… But that's only my thoughts. What were yours? Argh… I had no Ideas but I needed drama. And I was pissed all day today. So time to take it out on the chappy! Well then…. Just to clear this up they are back in Forks. In Bella's room. Sorry, My mind has wondered A lOT during this chapter so if it seems spacey then I'm Sorry!

Kaia

xMiss-Repressedx


	6. Author's Note

Author's note:

Your going to kill me I know it… I promised myself I wouldn't deceive you with one of these stupid AN's. But I did anyway… I need Honeymoon idea's…. Really bad. And another thing, I'm very sorry for the delay. The next chapter will have three chapters in them so I hope you are satisfied with the upcoming chapter 'Lust, Love, And Vampires Oh my!'.

Sadly

Kaia

xMiss-Repressedx


	7. Lust, Love, And Vampires

AHHHHHHH!!! I'm am soooooo sorry!!! My dead line was two weeks ago wasn't it? Or was it three? I'm so sorry! Here, as an apology for your inconvenience I will give you three chapters… blended into one!

Another thing

A Twilight Movie is coming out! Squee! I've seen a lot of girls who would play a good Bella. But the word is that 'Violet' from the series of unfortunate events is playing her. Ugh. Ew…

I NEED HONEYMOON IDEA'S!!!!!

P.S. Wouldn't Edward be a bit shiny on an island?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's been a week since the attempted rape. I feel kind of bad, Edward hasn't stayed over once…. For a whole month. I ask him to stay, no wait, scratch that, I PLEAD him to stay but he doesn't. Sigh. What'd I do wrong? Every time he smiles it never touches his eyes. Never.

"Bella?"

"Oh hey Ch-Dad"

"Anything wrong?"

Well, while you were on your fishing trip with Billy, I was being molested and almost raped! And Edward is obviously mad as hell! And he won't even kiss me right anymore! I'm having a kissing withdrawal! So YES! EVERYTHING IS FUCKING WRO-

"No, Nothing is wrong, Why?"

Charlie scratched his head "No matter… I'll be down stairs watching the game… Why don't you go out?"

I sighed and gestured to the window "It's storming, but I think I'll go to town and pick up some stuff…. Like GROCERIES for instance" I emphasized.

His cupboards were empty… EMPTY. I would've done the shopping but I've been, er, sitting in my room every day. Just waiting for Edward to come and sweep me into his arms, kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll be back by nine" I yelled over my shoulder as I grabbed my keys from the hook on the wall. I hugged Charlie briefly before heading out into the rain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No, No, No, Yes, No, Yes

I threw random things into the cart, not paying attention to what the items were of course.

I turned down the aisle and threw two more items into the cart, I didn't hear the satisfying clunk as it hit the metal. I looked up into those butterscotch eyes I had missed for the past month.

"Edward… Is it really you?" I breathed looking him over. Yes, it was my hunky, loving, caring, over-protective, ridiculous fiancé.

Edward looked down at the items in his hand with a concerned look.

I looked at his hands and giggled at the first item, 'Magic Hair Growth For Men'. Then started to full on laugh, 'How to become a vampyre in three hours'. Edward smiled briefly, but it still didn't touch his eyes.

"Hello, Love"

I melted at those words, A tear filled my eye.

Me, being totally Edward-less, threw myself at him at those words. His strong arms enclosing me in a love filled embrace.

When we touched I felt an electroshock pass through me, I restrained myself from having a heart attack. The planes of his front side seduced me in a very tempting way.

Trying to keep myself away would give me another love-induced head ache. I'll give him the punishment he deserves when we get to my house. We left the cart, staring into each other's eyes as Edward led me to my car. He obviously ran because his hair was wind-blown and his car wasn't here.

He lifted me into the cab and started the ignition, reaching across my lap.

"I'll follow you to your house, See you soon"

I sighed and nodded, after seeing him I really couldn't keep him out of my mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Will you stay tonight?" I breathed.

Edward just pursed his lips before ensnaring me in the kiss I had been waiting for.

The making out was fitting into my schedule perfectly, until I tensed and Edward, of course, pulled way.

I relaxed, shrugging off the memory of Stephen's touch, then searched his face for the answer to my question.

"I don't know if I'll stay…" Edward replied a little breathless.

Heh… and HE doesn't even NEED air. Ha Ha.

"Please?" I begged snuggling closer to his cold body, it was warmer in here because I had asked Charlie to buy me one of those portable heaters. It worked wonders.

Edward responded to my action by pulling me on top of him. His golden eyes gazing deep into mine, like he was looking into my soul.

That sounded so… cheesy… but that's how it felt.

I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his husky scent. I felt his arms around me.

[Punish…

The thought crossed my mind and I smiled into his black button up shirt.

"What?"

"I still haven't given you your punishment for leaving me so long… " I growled. Although it sounded more like breathing out than what I intended it to sound like.

"Oh really? What'd you have in mind?"

"Why don't you read my mind? Oh I forgot, You can't! Your just going to have to find out the old-fashioned way" I trailed kisses up his chest to his lips. His lips moved against mine, and mine against his.

I felt his hands slide down my back, I pulled them away. 

"You" I started placing his hands firmly at his sides "don't get to do anything but lay there"

He grunted but obeyed like I knew he would, now when he smiled his eyes shone like they should every time he smiled.

My hands worked their way under his shirt to trace the planes of his muscles.

I heard him groan when I slid my fingers along his belt line, it had taken me a lot of courage to do this. This was something I would never ever do… but this was only a little fraction of what I'd, we'd, be doing while we were honeymooning so I'd better get comfortable with it.

I blushed at the thought.

I slipped one of my fingers slightly under the blue clothing of his belt line.

"Bella" Edward groaned/warned.

"Yes?" I asked nuzzling his neck.

"Your killing me"

"Really Mister Vampire? How so?"

"Bella" he moaned low in my ear.

I gasped and froze, that was the way I remembered Stephen's voice.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked sitting up, His shirt hung loosely around him, for I had un-buttoned it in between my kisses.

"It… You… Stephen" I breathed my eyes wide in horror as I remembered what had happened. My breathing hitched and I crumpled into a pathetic ball.

I was in Edward's arms before I could blink.

"I'm so sorry, Love…. I won't stay tonight if that's what you want" Edward said.

I shook my head from side to side. "Please stay, I don't want him to come back" I whimpered.

"Who, Bella?"

"Him… The man who… who… " I started to hiccup as the tears threatened my eyes. Oh Wonderful, this is what I had to be thinking of while TRYING to seduce Edward? Damn!

Edward held me closer as I whimpered pathetically.

I heard a buzzing sound and we both jumped. The silver phone was at his ear before I could think.

"Yes Alice, Tomorrow morning…. Yeah…. Sure… No-" The rest I couldn't understand because they were talking really fast…

The phone snapped shut and I winced.

"Since you guys…. Went to London and the wedding is next Saturday you and Alice need to go over some things. And your mother will be here two days from now to help" Edward muttered.

I nodded and shuddered a sigh. What happened to me? I can't remember….

…….. Oh…..

Great… Mom…..Yawn…..

"Edward.." I whispered before falling into the dark of sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_I want you, This is the perfect time, That fire in you is burning your will, crumbling into the many pieces of a jigsaw puzzle"_

_I do want you I do!_

"_Bella" I heard _

_I looked up and saw the eyes that had been haunting my dreams. _

"_Bella" Stephen breathed in my ear his hand was unhooking my bra. _

"_St-Stephen" I choked out. He was right, the fire was burning my will. Was this was his power felt like?_

"_You know you want it" Stephen said nipping my ear like he had in London. _

"_N-…" I trailed off loosing myself in the pleasure Stephen's hands were bringing me. _

"_Isabella Marie Cullen"_

_I heard another voice, the soft velvety tone told me that it was Edward. _

"_Bella Marie Swann Black"_

_The soft husky voice told me that Jacob was here._

_Three pairs of hands were on me, Three sets of lips on my body, Three different paths were yanking at my heart. _

"_Bella!" they all screamed. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Well that was one of the strangest of dreams I had ever had. Holy shit.

Oh well, Time to sleep again.

"Bella, time to get up" My alarm clock muttered into my hair.

"No" I reached up and placed a soft kiss on the snooze button.

"I guess the wedding isn't THAT important" The alarm clock continued on.

"Edward, please no" I grumbled into my pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep.

I then felt cold lips against the back of my neck, I felt my bed groan with the movement of Edward.

He was suddenly above me, I knew subconsciously that he was holding his wait carefully so that I only felt his cold body against mine.

Groaning with defeat, I turned over to lay on my back as I stared up into Edward's smoldering eyes.

"Give me a moment, unless you'd like to stay and watch me take a shower and get dressed" I muttered into his chest as we flipped over with me on him.

"As much as I'd like to, Love, I would rather let the suspense eat at me until the honeymoon" Edward nuzzled my neck.

We lay there for a moment, just the sound of my beating heart and breathing interrupting the silence.

Then…. My stomach had to go and ruin the moment with it's loud growl. "Time for the human to eat" I said quickly kissing the end of his nose before jumping off the bed.

I didn't trip! Hallelujah! I was getting good at that-

BAM!

"….. Yeow!"

I hissed, Okay, I AM getting better at jumping off beds, but I still need to look where I am going.

Just a word to the wise, don't run into walls, they don't move out of your way, ….. plus they are surprisingly hard and cold. In a bad way.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower, eat, dress, then take care of dental and hair matters" I said to myself checking the things off on my list.

I knew Edward was going to go home then come back dressed and refreshed.

Oh… and Note to self…. Don't mention the dream to Edward… Oh crap! What If I was sleep talking? Oh no! Okay I'll just ask if I said anything last night….

Alrighty then… Getting into the shower….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry, I know I said three chapters but I didn't want to make you wait much longer! So SO VERY SORRY!!! Alright. So tell me…. Am I making Bella a bit too aggressive? Or should I slow her down a bit? Are the characters getting a bit too OUT of character?


	8. Oh My, Starry Eyed Surprise

Oh yeah… that's right…. Now I am going to make the chapters twice as long so that you get to read more. You like long chapters don't you? Anyway… I have to ask one question. If you have read the Twilight fan fictions that include Bella having a baby, say 'Aye'… Okay TYPE Aye in your reviews

But yeah, tell me your thoughts on the whole idea because to me VAMPIRES CAN'T HAVE BABIES!!

Another thing: SHE WASN'T RAPED!!!!! Okay….

Don't you ever think that over the years their sperm has become unsterile? Damn….

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Edward?" I asked as I watched the road fly by us.

"Yes?" He asked glancing at me.

"Um… Did I sleep talk at all? By any chance?" I asked, afraid to gulp in case he caught it.

His facial emotions didn't change, though his lips pursed together.

"I did…. Didn't I?" I asked, the heat traveling up to my cheeks.

He nodded slightly.

I sighed "What did I say?"

"Well, first you moaned, you do that everynight…, then you said 'Stephen Stop' which worried me slightly. Then 'Isabella Marie Cullen', then…" Edward pursed his lips together.

Oh. My. God.

I said the other thing didn't I?

"'Bella Marie Swann Black'" Edward's voice wavered.

…………

Now I feel like crap. I can't believe I said that… He must be mad at me…. Oh It's all my fault!

"Are you mad at me?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway. The Volvo smoothed to a halt.

He unbuckled and got out, my door opened and I was suddenly being carried into the house.

When I could breath again I was in Edward's room sitting on the bed. Edward looked at me.

"No. I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you, Love" Edward said pulling me closer to him so that our lips touched.

Mmmm… He is my personal drug…

'Bella Marie Swann Black'

Oh.. No… My Life is quandary.

Why oh why did that have to come up then?

We are getting married on Friday.. Oh my god. That's in four days!!! AHHHHHHHH!

"Ed.. Ed-"

Edward's lips moved down my throat. "Yes?" he muttered.

"Come on get off!" I said slipping out from underneath him. Although I didn't get far because he caught my wrist.

"Seriously Edward! I have work to do!

I gave him an impatient look.

He just looked at me.

HE WAS SOOOO IMPATIENT! All he needs to do is wait four more days then I'm all his! He waited a whole century so why can't he wait 48 more hours! ARGH!

"Alice!"

"Oh Bella! It looks wonderful! I like what you did to the ribbons and the flowers! It's perfect! And Oh… I didn't even know you knew how to do that!" Alice waggled her eyebrows at me "Looks like you in for a treat, brother, entirely" I blushed a horrid scarlet color.

"Come on Alice!" I said tugging her along behind me before we entered her room. "Why would you say something like that!?" I said burying my head into one of her soft pillows that laid on the ground.

"But Bella it's true! And plus, You are going to make him ecstatic" She said with that same tone.

"Ugh!... Okay now what do we need to do finish with the wedding plans?" I inquired.

"Nothing… Except getting the shoes. I talked with your mom and Esme and Rosalie" She said with a smile "Tomorrow morning we will get your shoes".

I sighed and nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning….

----

His lips touched my wrist.

I gasped.

You'd think that after a year of having a vampire boyfriend you would get used to those cold lips.

But yeah, No. Not me, of course….

"Bella?" He asked. I looked up into his smoldering eyes.

He was truly beautiful. "Yes?" I breathed.

"Alice is about to come up here…. One last time?"

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I smiled then leaned forward slightly.

Edward smiled back, and then his lips met mine. It started out like all the other kisses. But eventually it elevated into a deeper, more passion filled kiss.

After a minute or two my lungs screamed for oxygen. Edward sensed this and pulled back.

"I wonder how long we'll be able to kiss when I'm turned?" I asked myself with a thoughtful look on my face.

"Minutes upon minutes" Edward frowned. I nuzzled his neck. Then an idea popped into my head. Should I? It would be really embarrassing though... Oh my god. Okay. I'll do it.

I inhaled, Edward watching my face carefully. I wiggled my hips and he froze.

I laughed at his face, it was a mixture of pleasure, pain, surprise, and anger.

Then I looked away and untangled myself from him. He was still frozen, but his eyes were closed.

I slid to the ground, turned, and hustled out of the room.

I really can't believe I did that. Wow…. Whoops.

"Bella!" Yeah… Now I could get my mind off of my sexy vampire… and that other thing… I still can't believe I did that!

"Hey Alice"

"Soooooo We need to get you shoes and I need to show you what all the bridesmaids will be wearing. So let's get started!"

I turned my head to see Stephen looking at me with narrowed eyes and that same smile he had on in London. I groaned and turned back to Alice.

"This is what the bridesmaids will be wearing" She held out a silver dress, adorned with light grey lace.

"It's beautiful" I breathed. I knew Esme and Renee would like it… oh crap… Renee! She would here soon. Shit! Alright, breathe.

"And now we are off to get your shoes!!" Alice took me by the arm and dragged me out of the room.

When we passed Edward's room I glanced inside quickly to find it empty.

Now I felt horrible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We got a really nice pair of shoes. I even thought it was reasonably priced, only $150 dollars. It wasn't as much as the dress at least like Alice's shoes were.

They were an off-white color, with two inch heels and it laced up.

"Where are we going now?"

"We are going to try something before we go home"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Something big is about to happen in your life"

Yeah… No Duh!

"Pain and Pleasure will come to you soon after"

Blushing gives everything away, right? Cause I'm blushing really bad.

"You are going to come to a change, you are going to be different"

Wow… She's good.

"Pain now, pain will come into your life once more"

I grimaced at her words.

"Then, it's unclear from there"

"Oh Okay… Thank you" I told the palm reader.

She smiled and nodded.

Alice was silent the rest of the way home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This was very uncomfortable

Alice AND Edward were now gone. Both of them. Damn.

I saw Emmett sit beside me. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"Edward and Alice are gone… I don't know where they are" I replied gloomily. I was sitting at the long dining table.

I looked up from where my head was positioned on the table.

"Your not Emmett…" I commented glaring at those red/black eyes.

"No I'm not… " Stephen said propping his head up on his hand.

"Go away" I muttered, my fear was ebbing around my thoughts , though couldn't care less about those events that happened in the past right now.

"Why?"

"You know damn well why" I growled into the tabletop

……

I really do hate conversation enders… but in this case it doesn't matter.

The careless and gloomy part of me started to come out again.

I sighed a ragged breath.

"Well do you need some cheering up?" he asked.

"…. No…." I simply stated.

"You sure?"

"…. Yes… "

He touched my back and that same fire I had felt that first day flooded my body.

Oh. My. God.

He is pumping lust into my body, I could feel it. Not only lust, but need, as well. Maybe this is part of his power.

Jesus, this guy knew how to get a girl. In bed that is.

"Stephen.." I groaned

He started to massage in small circles. 

I moaned and shut my eyes. This was starting to get over-powering.

"Edward" I moaned loudly.

Stephen chuckled.

My thoughts started to wonder as I started to sweat. The fight between my own emotions and the emotions coming from Stephen raging inside me.

"I hate you" I breathed.

"Yes yes… you know that's quite a turn on, and the sweat… You really should stop Bella, or I might loose control" Stephen whispered into my ear.

Darkness started to creep over my thoughts. I must have blacked out momentarily because when I woke up I was in Stephen's arms and being carried somewhere.

I opened my eyes and looked around. He was walking at human pace up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked warily.

"I was going to put you in your boyfriend's, sorry, Fiance's room but we could go to my room?" Stephen said.

"Why are you even giving me a choice? Usually you would bring me into your room, and try to kiss me only to have Edward storm in" I muttered as Stephen put me on Edward's couch.

Ew. I forgot he was carrying me… Ugh.

I crossed my arms.

"Well I was going to kiss you anyway" He said pulling me into the enclosure of his arms.

Seriously?

"Get the hell off of me, Stephen…" I said shoving against his chest.

"Now are you wishing your boyfriend was here?"

"Very much so!" I said.

Carlisle came to he rescue.

"Stephen, please release Bella…" He said suddenly looming above us.

"I'll pleasure you later" Stephen breathed in my ear.

I shivered involuntarily. He released me and disappeared.

"Thanks, Doc." I smiled at my joke.

He smiled in return "One of us will always be here for you" he stated turning and walking out.

I sighed as I sat there for a few moments.

Then I stood and jumped onto the bed, the large golden comforter looked pretty inviting. When I snuggled underneath the covers I inhaled. Like the jacket he had let me use in Port Angeles in smelled like him.

I took all four pillows and cuddled with them. I inhaled the scent of my soon-to-be-husband.

I glanced at the bedside table and saw a book lying open. I grabbed it and looked at the title. 'Romeo and Juliet'. I giggled and began to read it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cold lips touched my forehead, I blinked my eyes slowly.

"Hey there" I murmured with a smile "'Romeo and Juliet'?" I asked as he took it from my hand and placed it on his bedside table.

"Mmmm-hm" he replied into my skin. I relaxed and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you so comfortable in our bed" Edward said as he pulled me onto his stomach. I smiled and hugged him tightly to myself.

"I really do love you" I muttered as I began to kiss his neck.

"What brought this on?" he asked bringing my chin up so that I looked into his eyes.

"Oh nothing… I just…. Ever since you… the ring. I never really expressed MY love for YOU" I sighed "I'm sorry for earlier…. That was really mean of me to do that to you…" I mumbled feeling childish.

Edward pursed his lips together and looked thoughtful.

I sighed and began to sit up, only to be stopped by a strong pair of arms. "I wasn't done with you yet" Edward said bringing my head down to meet his lips.

"I love you too, and about this morning…. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself for not being able to control my….. body"

I shook my head "Four more days" I smiled before giving my lips to his. I melded to his body, pressing myself to him. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss.

Edward let me, then he touched my lower lip with his tongue. I slightly parted my lips. He took advantage of the small opening and slid his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues met, dancing, twirling, and playing with each other. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as his hand slid around waist then up my back.

He toyed with my bra straps a bit, pushed harder against him. He nipped my earlobe and I moaned.

"Oh My" I heard a voice and sat up abruptly. I turned my head to see the last person on earth standing in the doorway.

My eyes started to see stars as my head swam in panic.

This was going to be hard to explain.

Oh my, starry eyed surprise.


	9. Author's Note:: I'm Back!

Author▓s Note :

Hey Guys! I▓m Back!! I just wanted to tell you that um I▓m sorry I haven▓t been on for about a year, but I am definitely back. My writing skills have improved also so I will try to have longer chapters and a lot more detail. Some fluff will be added along the way.

Another thing I would like to address is the timing of the wedding. I noticed that my chapters were a bit confusing and rather than rewrite the whole thing I will just tell you now that the wedding is in four days. So the next chapter I will try to put up before Sunday (If you are in the US).

I▓m back!,

Kaia 


	10. Wait What? You Forgot THAT!

Just to recap since I am really lazy at the moment, the wedding will be in four days. Unlike in the previous chapter where there was much confusion in there. Remember I have honed my writing skills to make this better and I will keep track of time better. Sooooo the wedding WILL be in Three days time... Cause That's what the story says. Anywho, um yeah so I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oh. My. God. No freaking way... Charlie AND Renee were standing in the doorway of Edward's room. Emmett and Rosalie appeared behind them snickering and laughing. "Hi M-Mom I said unsmushing myself from Edward's body. He had a warm and laughing smile plastered on his pale face.

"Charlie, Renee" he said with a nod of aknowledgement to both. Mom removed her hand from her mouth and placed both hands on her hips "Isabella Marie Swann!!" Both Mom and Charlie said simultaneously.

"Yes?" I said walking to stand in front of them. Edward followed me and stood at my side while tossing a discreet and dangerous glare at his siblings. I looked up at them and they were speechless at that moment.

"Well, Captain Swann, Carlisle would like to speak with you about the wedding" Rosalie said taking his arm and leading him towards Carlisle's study.

Renee narrowed her eyes and took me by the arm storming me downstairs and outside.

I looked back to see Edward standing in the open doorway watching me getting towed by my mother.

"Isabella" that one word floated free from my mother's mouth as she leaned against the side of my truck. "Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well you see me and Edward-", "Edward and I" she corrected me, "Yesи Edward and I... are getting married in three days and we are adults, god Momи Like you and Dad didn't kiss when you guys had alone time?" I said throwing my hands in the air.

Renee just looked at me "Bellaи darling, you are my daughter! And what mom doesn't like to see a young boy taking advantage of their daughter?!" she said, I inwardly laughed at the 'young boy' part of her lecture.

"Edward wasn't taking advantage of me, Mom! Okay just chill out! You flew all the way here form Florida to see me MARRY HIM, I am pretty sure since we are about to HUSBAND and WIFE that it's OKAY for us to KISS!" I yelled trying to drill that idea into her head.

Of course I was fully aware Edward was listening to every part of this conversation, but who cared? My mother was being.. wellи a mom I guess.

We let the dead silence between us settle as I thought about the words that we both shared.

"Okay I guess I can kinda see your side your of the storyи. " I commented with a sigh.

Renee sighed as well we both felt the tension disappear and we smiled at each other. "Bella, sweetie, I'm sorry, but your only eighteenи and your already getting married to a young and handsome manи not to mention he is part of a very successful family" she said taking my hands in hers.

Then she gasped, "Oh my!" Renee said dropping my right hand to grasp my left with both of her hands. "Isabella! You ring is beautiful!" she exclaimed hold my hand closer to her face.

Of course I started blushingи I saw Charlie approaching us through my truck window. "MomиDad's comingиand Alice too" I pulled my hand away then enveloped my mother in a tight hug. "I love you, Bells" she whispered in my ear, "I love you too, Mom" I buried my face in her hair then let go.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I asked as we met Alice, Charlie, and Edward at the front door.

Mom nodded and say Esme they both hurried off into Esme's room to talk about the wedding no doubt.

Edward appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "That was interestingи" he said,  
I closed my eyes and leaned back into him.

Charlie, still speechless, just looked at us together then shook his head and turning to go back inside. Carlisle called down to him "Charlie! There are some details we forgot to discuss". Charlie looked up and nodded then gave one last glare at Edward before trotting off to the stairs.

Alice giggled as she hooked her arm through mine, "Soooo that was fun! Anyway we need to get down to business, Emmett knows what to sayи do you need help practicing your vows? Edward has his nailed" she commented and waggled her perfect eyebrows at me. I bit my lip and pondered that thought then replied "No I got mine down" I answered with a smile at Edward. "I will name off everything that is done ready?: Dress, Shoes, Hair, Make up, Cake, Catering, Decorations, Honeymoon and you.и !!" Alice screamed then launched me up the stairs.

She slammed the door behind me right before Edward could even step on foot on the stairs. "Bella!" she whispered harshly, "We don't have your lingerie for your honeymoon.

I just sat there staring at her "Ummm" I started to say something then Alice cut me off. Why do people have to do that, Hmm? It's not very polite aren't I the bride-to-be here?

"Okay Bella, we are hitting the mall one last time!" Alice opened the door and leaned over the railing of the stairs. "Edward, We are going to the mallи stay here and play nice, plus, tonight is Bella's bachelorette party and you bachelor's party!!"

Alice towed me down the stairs again but this time we went to the garage.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was standing in a fitting room stall looking myself in the mirror, and the person staring back at me looked like a prostitute asking for it. I pondered th idea of Edward looking at me in this then started to blush furisouly. Yeah, no... actually I take that back, HELLS no...

"So? How do you like it?" Alice asked, with more lingirie no doubt...

"Um Alice? I don't like it very much... It's very open" I took another look in the mirror. The bra was strapless and the ... thong... was undescribably uncomfortable. So I began to take it off the hung them bacl up on their hangers.

Alice sighed then said "Alright... this is perfect try this one on and I swear Edward will pounce on you and eat you up!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door just enough for Alice to hand me three hangers and I give her the others I had just tried on.

The new outfit, I had to admit, was really really cute. A couple minutes later I was fully dressed and blushing as I told myself how perfect it looked on me.

I was wearing dark blue not too tight corset with black lace and a more than comfortable dark blue with black lace panties. Then over that I was wearing a mech ruched ribbon tie back mini dress.

"Alice!," I squealed happily, "I love it!".

Alice came in and celebrated with me on our awesome find ,...okay HER awesome find but still, before she bought it and we were headed home from the lingerie store.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I already asked this question buuuuuuuut: Do you guys want ne to update faster but with a bit shorter chapters or update like once or maybe twice every week with longer chapters? Like this I wanted to get this over quickly so you guys had something new to read. Sorry I don't type very fast but it's not only that. I need to think about what I write.  
Over and Out, Kaia 


	11. Author's Note:: Kinda Pissed Here

Okay, I've had 4587 hits on my story and only 113 reviews... I know you guys hate reviews but they make me feel motivated and happy to write the chapters for you guys. If it were your story and you only got 113 reviews out of 4587 people wouldn't you be kinda mad? So I was wondering if you guys could like jsut tell me if you hated it or you loved it or you just liked it.. only three seconds of your time and hours of mine.

Over and out Kaia

((Time to edit!! I'm not going to erase the previous statement (as seen above) because I would like to tell you that I have realized my mistake, thanks to a reviewer (-- I can't spell the anon... word), and she was right. This statement seems a bit greedy. Sooooo you don't have to review because that is purely your choice. I hope you like chapter eleven though, you know, every time I write a chapter it seems longer in Word Document than it does here... Rawr...

Kaia))


End file.
